Loving a Crow
by Retta Mac
Summary: Rewrite of my story Loving a Crow. Reyna Delaney is the main character and she returns to Charming to prospect for the club she grew up in and for the love she left behind. Juice/ OC Fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: here is chapter one of the rewrite. It features a new original character that you will be seeing more of in later chapters. And while some of the aspects of my rewrite will be different, it should flow much better and follow the continuity of Season 2 better than the previous version. So let me know what you think, all criticism whether it be good or bad is appreciated. Review and enjoy.**

Little Bit, how come you're going back to Podunk, California? You've got a club and a family who love you here." My truest friend among the Sons and Daughters of Destruction asked as I opened the front door for him.

"Because, Hammer I feel like it's time to go back and mend fences. I love y'all like my real family, but I just feel… I dunno." I answered, letting him pull me into a bone crushing hug as he heeled the door shut behind him.

"It's that phone call you got from that Scottish guy a couple of months ago isn't it?" the tall, buff biker asked, walking into the kitchen and pulling out a Scotch Ale from the fridge.

"Part of it. Kevin, you remember when I first got here and we tried to date?" I asked, referring to him by his given name.

"Yeah, we have too much in common to get along romantically. And personally, I really would rather have you as a best friend than as a girlfriend or old lady." He answered, sitting down on my couch and propping up his feet on my IKEA coffee table.

I grabbed a cream soda from the fridge and sat down beside him, throwing my legs across his lap. "Yeah, me too. But part of the reason we never got very far was because of somebody back in Podunk as you call it."

"Yeah, that Juice guy you used to talk about when you first moved up here." He answered, taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, but again that's only part of it again. I may wear the colors of the Horsemen Bubba, but in a way I've never felt like a real member. Hell, I'm not a real member." I said, looking toward a worn picture of Jax and Opie and me poking around a junk bike when we were kids. We had been bound and determined to get that heap running so we could prospect to the club of our fathers'.

"Baby Girl, you are just as much a member as any one of those fellas or ladies who wear the same colors. Hell, you wear that cut as if you were born to it." He said, waving his beer as if to bat away my notion. "But if you're set on leaving, talk to Joey and Ari."

"I was going to, right after church tonight." I said, pulling one of my feet away from the big man when he started to tickle it and poking him in the side with my big tie.

}+++{

The vote went much better than I thought. I was permitted to keep my Horsemen cut and my chair at the table was always open. Packing up my saddlebags, Hammer came by.

"There's no changing your mind Sweet Pea?" he asked, getting off his bike and coming across the yard.

"No, and if you call me that again Kevin Dunn, you'll be walking outta here with a permanent limp." I said, looking up from where I was closing up my saddlebags. "Ham, can I ask a favor?"

"House-sit 'till you can find a buyer and feed your fish." He said, reading me like a book.

"Yeah, would you please?"

"Anything for you Baby Girl; just promise that you will take care of yourself. Don't do something stupid when you get back to Podunk." He said, stopping beside me and waiting for me to straighten.

I held out the keys to my house and garage, letting them dangle between us. He took them and pocketed them before he took my face in his hands. I looked up into slate grey eyes and saw the tenderness in them. He placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled me into a hug that could crush cement. He let me go and stepped back; reaching into his cut he pulled out an envelope.

At my questioning gaze he only nodded toward the paper in my hands. Inside were three pictures. One was a candid of me sitting on my motorcycle laughing with Hammer and my other friend Ryssa, the second was of the Sons and Daughters in front of Lopez Auto Repair before a cancer run, and the third was a taken after a wild crazy party night of Hammer sprawled out asleep on the bar and me sitting at one of the chairs at the bar, one arm slung across his waist and my head on his chest asleep.

"Where did you find these?" I questioned, looking back up at him.

"Kaylee took the two candids; you know where the other one came from. We, I just wanted to make sure that you had some way to remember your family here?" he answered, hands in his pockets.

"Ham, I'd never forget you boys, the girls either. People who don't know the life don't know what family is. I love each and every one of y'all and I'm gonna keep in touch." I said, wrapping arms around his waist.

"Good, cause if you didn't a few of us would be making a trip to Charming California. Now I'm gonna let you go, and you make sure you call when you make it there." He said.

}+++{

It was early morning when I rode into Charming. Having driven through the night I felt a sense of calm the moment I saw the sign that said "Welcome to Charming, the Name Says it All". I loved my friends in Montana, but home truly is where the heart is.

I had a stop to make before I headed to the home where my father had raised me. I had missed the funeral and from the letter that Jax had written the club was coming apart at the seams. Pulling to a halt, I cast my gaze over the granite and marble. Walking among the dead made me think of everyone who I had loved and lost; Dad, Uncle Johnny, now Donna; guilt overtook me as I thought of Donna.

When I finally found her grave, I settled myself at the footstone. Then I did the most irrational thing I had ever done to date. I talked to my dearly departed friend.

"Hey Don, I'm sorry I missed your funeral. By the time I heard, it was too late. When I left, I thought things were okay, but then Chibs told me that Ope got sent to Chino for arson. I should have come right back to help you. But for my own selfish reasons I stayed in Montana. I'm a lousy friend Don. I hate that this happened to you, you weren't a part of the club. Whatever caused this to happen, I want you to know that now that I'm here, I'll find out who killed you. Wherever you are I want you to have peace of mind."

"Do you always talk to gravestones?" a familiar voice asked from behind me. I hadn't heard anyone approach. Turning I saw an old friend with a warm smile on his face.

"Only when I don't have anyone else to talk to," I said to the man before I turned back to Donna's grave. "I'll come back later Don, I love you sister." Then I got to my feet and approached the man seated on a marker not far from Donna's final resting place.

"Nice cut Delaney, are you riding with the Horsemen Crew now?" he said as he got to his feet.

"That all depends; you think I could swing an audience with the Prez to talk about prospecting?" I asked, hand coming up to touch the bottom of my cut.

"Well, the President and I are really close. I think I might be able to work something out for ya Doll." He joked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he walked with me toward the road before turning serious. "So, what took you so long in coming home?"

"I just wasn't ready to face what I left behind. But after Jax wrote me about Abel and the ATF and when Chibs called about Donna, I couldn't hide from things anymore. Juice had never been one to think about the future. And bless his heart he is really dense about some things. I shouldn't have taken to heart what he said." I answered, stopping where the grass met asphalt. "One thing's for certain though Tig."

"What's that?" he regarded me with sharp grey eyes that hardly ever missed a detail.

"I really missed the boys." I answered.

"Aw, sweetie we missed you too." He replied, pulling me into a hug tighter than a corset. When he let me go he turned to my motorcycle, releasing a low reverent whistle. "Where did you find this beauty?"

"I found her at a wholesaler. She was in rough shape when I found her, but a little bit a work and love and this is what she became." I said, watching as he inspected her with his keen eye. "She ain't a Panhead or a Knucklehead, but she's my baby."

"And she's a gorgeous one at that. What did you name this one?" he asked looking down his nose at me with a half smile. When I had been a little girl, I had named all the bikes on the lot, not to mention almost every car that had come in teller Morrow. Uncle Tig never forgot anything.

"Gloria, and before you ask me I don't know. She just felt like a Gloria." I answered.

"You always were one for the names Doll. So are you headed to the old man's place or were you gonna stop by the club first? Everyone should be just getting there." Tig said, walking the short distance to where his Dyna sat.

"I just have one stop to make and then I'm gonna come by the garage." I replied, slinging a leg over the black 1984 Shovelhead with a silver ghost crow in flight across the tank and my father's initials around the gas cap.

"Alright, I won't let the guys know you're coming. You can surprise 'em." Tig said, settling his sunglasses on his face and clasping his helmet, "Oh and Reyna, it's good to have you home Honey."

}+++{

Rolling down the street that I had ridden down both as driver and doubled up with my Crow I took in the sights. So many things had changed but then so many had also stayed the same. The small Tudor house sat in the middle of the street, lawn perfectly manicured, roses and lilies in the flowerbed, untouched by the change that had happened on either side of it. I hadn't seen the little old lady since the day I left Charming.

Walking up the sidewalk brought back memories of being a teenager. When I knocked on the door I couldn't help but feel like a little girl peddling girls scout cookies (it was a phase that lasted about two months). I heard shuffling inside and the door opened, revealing not at al who I expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry it took me this long to update but better late than never I guess. Writing for pleasure is hard to swing when all my free time is dominated by homework. College is tough. But Anyway, here's chapter two after a very long wait. I'm gonna try to get chapter three up soon to make up for my long absence. I love you guys for being patient.**

**Also, Kurt Sutter owns all the characters except my Reyna. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and review review review, if you want to... Please.

* * *

**

His grandmother had been feeling under the weather and considering the tiny woman had raised him he couldn't leave her to fend for herself. After Gemma's accident he made sure she got someone to drive her to her weekly hair appointments and he had taken to staying with her at night. He had come home early from the club the night before, she had said that she wanted him to help her with the picture albums, she was in the mood to put the one of his grandfather and his father's childhood pictures in books instead of the bins they were in. So he had put his bike in the garage next to her Mercury Marquis and closed it.

When someone had come knocking at the door at six thirty the next morning he drug himself from the couch where he had slept and pulled the door open. There standing on the door step was a woman he thought would never grace his presence again. The sun brought out the gold, red and blonde in her brown hair and her ice blue eyes cut him to the very soul, the way they used to do. Shock at seeing him etched her face. She opened her mouth only to close it again, and then she straightened and clenched her fists.

}+++{

The look on Jean Carlos Ortiz's face was priceless. He seemed as shocked seeing me as I was seeing him. Taking in the V of his hips that was revealed by a pair of low slung sweatpants and the trim muscular body, his tattoo just below his pectoral drawing my eyes, I opened my mouth to say something only to close my mouth and straighten, clenching my fists as I brought my eyes back to his face. He had been eyeing me as I had him and when his chocolate brown eyes met mine I was again at a loss for words.

Before either of us could say anything I heard a rustling behind him and a tiny accented voice floated toward me.

"Jean Carlos Ortiz, are you gonna stand there and let all the cold air out or are you gonna invite whoever it is standing on our doorstep in?" the little woman pushed her grandson aside to see me standing on the stoop. Her eyes lit up and she went off in French.

"Reyna, _Chère, la_ _prochaine fois que vous décollez __sans__ dire au revoir à moi je te prendrai une canne._'' She said, pulling me inside with astonishing strength for such a small woman.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Delilah, it won't ever happen again." I said, letting the little white haired woman give me a once over before wrapping me in a hug that smelled of oranges and vanilla. "I'm back for good."

"That's good baby girl because when you left you just about tore down my Jean Carlos." She said casting a look over my shoulder at her grandson and the man I had never stopped loving.

"It hurt me pretty bad to leave him too. Can I have a minute with him?" I questioned, looking over my shoulder at him before looking back down at the tiny woman.

"Sure _Bébé_, just come find me before you leave." She said, patting my hands before she shuffled toward the kitchen.

I turned to see him pulling a shirt over his toned body. He sat down on the couch that appeared to have served as his bed and gestured for the chair adjacent to it. "Why'd you come back Reyna?"

"You know the reason why. Carlos, I am so sorry that I hurt you. If I could take back that last day I would take back everything I said. I was spoiling for a fight and you just happened to know the magic words. Every mile I rode from here to Montana, I cursed a coward and fought with myself on turning back around. Is it too late to fix things? I never stopped loving you with all my heart, no matter how hard I tried. There is no one else for me JC. Do you hate me with every fiber of your being, or is there even the slightest chance in Hell that you'll forgive me?" I questioned, leaning forward in the chair, fighting the itching urge to reach out and touch him.

A look of pain crossed his handsome face and he closed his eyes as if warding off the hurt. Silence filled the house broken only by the sound of Miss Delilah tinkering around in the kitchen.

After a moment, he shook his head and took my hands in his larger calloused ones. "You may have been spoiling for a fight, but I meant to needle you. It was my fault too, I just never expected you leave the state. I do love you, and I do want to be with you. If we do this, do we start off slow, or do we act like the past six years never happened?"

"We can't act like they never happened. While in a way I'm the same girl that left six years ago on her dead Daddy's bike, at the same time, I'm a completely different person JC. I say we start off how we did before everything happened, but we don't ignore it or forget it. I wanna learn from my mistakes so as not to make them again." I answered, meeting his eyes. "I love you still, with all my heart but I don't want to repeat the past." Giving his hands a squeeze I could tell that he wanted to say something else.

"When they vote this afternoon, yeah Rey I know that there's gonna be a vote. I guess I'll be on the yea side." He said, leaning forward, bringing our faces almost an inch apart. "The club needs you Reyna." With that he brought his lips to mine, light and sweet before he pulled back and got up, walking down the hall.

I sat for a moment considering the exchange before standing and followed the sound of pots and pans being moved around in the kitchen. She barely reached my shoulder but she could command a troop of soldiers with the force of a general. A woman as sweet as she was could match that sweetness with a ferocity that would scare even the toughest men.

"How was the trip back home _chère_? The tiny woman asked turning from her place in front of the stove.

"It was long Gram. When I see everyone and request an audience I'm gonna pass out for a few hours." I answered, snaking some of the cookie dough she was preparing.

With a light smack to the back of the hand she smiled at me and said "Dear, if you push yourself too hard, you won't be able to help when the time comes."

She always did have an uncanny psychic touch to her. Usually what she advised eventually came to pass. She always simply wrote it off as her gut instinct but I knew there was more to it than that. Before I could say or do anything else she reached up and patted my cheek. "Run along honey child. Your brothers are anxious to see you again."

With that I kissed her on both cheeks and walked toward the door. Halting at the screen I turned to look in the direction Juice had departed. As I turned back to the door and pushed the handle I heard his mellow voice say. "Reyna wait and I'll ride with you. Just give me a minute to talk to Gran." I nodded and stepped out the door to wait on my bike.

Moments later he came out of the garage, pushing his bike into the California sunlight. Kicking my bike to life his added to the roar and he followed me down the highway toward Teller-Morrow.

}+++{

Juice pulled past me as we turned into the garage parking lot. He backed his bike into the line of black Dynas, while I rode a little farther from the garage and backed in my '84 Shovelhead into a free spot. Unsnapping my helmet I placed it over the tank and shook out my hair, observing the goings on before I headed toward the office. With oversized sunglasses and a different hairstyle that I had sported when I left I wondered if any of the boys would recognize me.

I knocked on the door to get Gemma's attention. The biker queen jumped like she'd been shot and looked up at me. Confusion cropped up first, and then a small smile broke out across her face. "Well I never thought I'd see your scrawny butt around this place again." She said standing to walk around the desk, embracing me gingerly and letting go quickly. Something had happened to the majestic queen. With the arch of a questioning brow she only shook her head and nodded behind me. A hand to the back of my Horseman cut pulled me into the shop and spun me around.

A smile spread across my face as I observed the rotund and hairy man that I loved so much. "Uncle Bobby! How have you been my fat Elvis?"

"Fantastic my dear. And how has Montana treated you?" he asked Squeezing the life out of me as he pulled me into a hug.

"Good, I found some likeminded friends while I was there. But home is where the heart is they say. In the immortal words of Dorothy Gale 'there's no place like home'." I answered, squeezing him almost as hard as he squeezed me.

After Bobby let go Chibs was there to envelop me. My favorite 'uncle' in the clan of bikers, Chibs had always understood where I came from. I wasn't sure if it was my Scottish temper or the fact that we had so much in common. But the Scotsman always 'got' me. "How's my Spitfire? Spunky as ever?" he asked holding me close.

"Of course Uncle Chibsey, that spunk ain't ever gonna leave my character. I missed you so much. Thanks for bringing me back home." I said back, whispering the last part of the sentence before stepping back.

"Firecracker!" Jax said, lifting me up and spinning me around before setting me back on my feet. "It's 'bout time you brought your scrawny carcass back home." Like a brother was how Jax was to me. I had missed him terribly, he was my best friend growing up and after Pop's died and Clay and Gem took me in, he was my brother.

"Reyna, good to have you home." Opie said pulling me into a bear hug. It was only fitting because he was my Opie Bear.

"Ope; I'm sorry to hear about Don. I went by to see her this morning, you know, talk to her for a little while. If you need any help at all, just know I'm always here." I said, wrapping arms around his middle.

"How is my little princess crow?" the deep rumble of Clay Morrow caused me to turn around. "Not a crow anymore?"

"I'll always be a crow Uncle Clay. I was just adopted by another nest while I was finding myself. If it wouldn't be too much of a bother, could I request an audience?" I asked when I had extricated myself from his hug.

Juice and Chibs stood away from the main group, Tig, Bobby and Clay standing together in front of me while Opie and Jax grinned at each other.

"Off course my dear. Boys, lets head to church. Prospect!" Clay shouted the last, garnering the presence of a scruffy blonde about my age.

"Yeah Clay?" He asked, rubbing the grease from his hands onto a dirty rag he pulled from his pocket.

"After we hear Reyna speak her piece, keep her company outside chapel." The President said, leading the group inside.

Before I followed, I cast a look to the office where Gemma had observed the entire spectacle from the window. When I saw her smile faintly and nod I followed the prospect inside.

The bar hadn't changed all that much since I'd left. The furnishings were a little more worn and a few more photos hung on the wall but all in all it was exactly as it was when I'd left; right down to the rough hewn man sitting at the bar with his oxygen tank beside him. He turned at the entrance of the gang and did a double take as I rounded out the crew.

"Damned if I ever thought I'd see you around this place young pup." Piney Winston said, coming to his feet. "You grew up while you were away darling."

"And she grew away old man." Clay said, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me to reveal my Horsemen cut.

A low whistle escaped the man and I blushed slightly. "I certainly hope that she's come to request a vote. We can't let her wear that." Piney said, winking at Opie and Jax.

"I have Uncle P. I attended the vote at the Horsemen chapel yesterday. I'm a free agent now and I'd like to request an audience with you all. Am I Reaper material?" I answered, hugging the old man and holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"We'll have to see darlin'. Just wait and see how the vote goes." He said, sliding off his chair and following the men into chapel, dropping phones into the cigar box.

I followed the men inside and stood beside Clay so I could relay my piece and then leave them to it. After everyone was settled I looked at Clay who nodded.

"I left Charming six years ago. I had my reasons, as selfish and naive as they were. While I've been gone I've done a lot of growing up. I've learned lessons most people my age never think about. And I've sacrificed a little of myself to become the person that I am today." I said, my eyes tracking from one face to another, looking into the eyes of men that I loved and respected more than anything.

"And while I had my reasons for leaving, I also had my reasons for coming back. One of them was to ask for a chance to prove my worth to SAMCRO. My father sat at this table when he was alive, and I hope one day I might have that opportunity as well." I said, shrugging off my cut I continued. "I gained this Horseman cut through bloodshed… all of it my own. I just want to say, I'll give all of myself to this club to keep it running. I lost a lot of blood for this cut but I can honestly say; for Sons of Anarchy… I would give my life."

I placed my cut on the redwood table, nodding that I had spoken my piece and headed for the door. Before I could walk through it Chibs stopped me.

"Spitfire…?" he said turning in his chair too look at me.

"Yeah Uncle Chibs?" I questioned.

"Nice scar you got there." He said with a smile, pointing to the healed over bullet wound peeking out from under the sleeveless shirt I had been wearing under my cut. It was where I had taken a bullet for the President of the Daughters of Mayhem.

"Thanks." I said, winking at him as I exited the room, closing the door behind me.

The doors closed and the only thing I could do was sit and wait out my fate. I grabbed a beer from under the bar and returned to the couch near Juice's office area. The prospect sat across from me and he seemed like a good guy.

"What's your name Prospect?" I questioned, twisting the top from the beer.

"Kip, but they call me Half-Sack around here." He answered, looking at me appraisingly.

"Why do they call you that?" I asked my curiosity peaked.

"Cause I lost one of my nuts in Afghanistan. A piece of shrapnel blew it off." He answered, sparing me no details. "I'd show it to ya, but I dunno how you'd react."

"Thanks Kip, but you don't have to do that." I answered, taking a swig and looking towards the chapel doors. This was going to take a while.

}+++{

"So boys, she came back. Our little crow that we thought we'd never see again. What are we gonna do?" Clay asked, surveying the men who surrounded him, his brothers.

"She wears the Horseman cut, but she says she sat in on their table last night and is working as a free agent." Tig stated, leaning back in his chair. "I saw her this morning before I came in and she said she was gonna ask for a table. I know that to be accepted as a prospect there has to be a full table. I love the girl to death but do we vote her in?"

"I've know Reyna all my life, Ope and Juice have too. But you senior members have known her all her life. We all know that she's wanted a Harley and cut since she was old enough to say it. I know how I'm gonna vote and I know that she'll be a damn fine prospect." Jax said, putting in his opinion.

"That part is true and she is Tommy's daughter. And she's one hell of a mechanic. She could be real useful around the shop when she's working and for the club there's no one more devoted to it unless it's our Gemma." Bobby said.

"She deserves a shot I think. Her first words were SAMCRO for crying out loud." Piney said, breathing in a cigarette.

"Reyna was always like a sister to me. She always had my back even when the enemy towered over her. I'd trust her with any secret and know that it would go with her to the grave." Opie added.

"I've always had a soft spot for the Spitfire. It may have a lot to do with her Scotch temper or her mean right hook but she is a good kid and she'd be good for the club." Chibs said, running a hand through his hair.

"What say you Juice?" Clay asked, looking to the only man yet to make a statement. "I reckon you've got the most history with her. What do you think on the matter?'

"It doesn't have anything to do with personal feelings. SAMCRO is one of the things that Reyna's wanted for a long time and like Chibs says; she'd be good for the club. I vote yea." He said, leaning on the table.

"Well then boys lets vote… all in favor?" Clay asked.

**Thoughts Anyone?**


End file.
